


F is for Furry

by Rinkafic



Series: Lorne Parrish Alphabet Soup [9]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 13:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parrish is not the man he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Furry

“Hey! Pay attention to me!” David swatted at Evan’s ankle. Evan grunted and rolled to his other side, still reading the thick report in his hands.

“Evan, Evan, Evan, Evan.”

Slapping the report on the blanket, Evan shouted, “WHAT! For crying out loud, David, I gave you food and water and propped the bathroom door open for you. What else do you want?”

“Attention. Pet me.” David stared, trying to get Evan to understand him. “I’m scared. I’m little and I’m scared.”

He must have understood something, since he leaned over and picked David up with both hands and cradled him to his chest. “I’m sorry, buddy. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. This isn’t your fault.”

“No, it isn’t. It’s all McKay’s fault. He left the experiment running.”

“Stupid McKay, he should’ve locked down that lab,” echoing David’s thoughts, Evan stroked him. Evan’s fingers felt good as they rubbed David’s ears. “You’re so soft and fluffy.”

Evan laughed as David wriggled away and started to hiss at him from across the bed. “Hey, hey… I can’t help it, you’re cute. Here, kitty, kitty. Who’s a nice kitty? Who’s a sweet little fluffykins?”

~*~

“Care to explain this, lad?” Carson asked as Evan climbed up onto the exam table. As the doctor started cleaning the blood from Lorne’s face, he clucked his tongue.

“My botanist does not like being referred to as puddypaws. Or maybe it was the mumseypuss that did it.”

“You didn’t?”

Evan shrugged. “I couldn’t help it. He’s just so freaking cute.”

Beckett sighed and grabbed a suture kit. “I heard Rodney is close to fixing the device.”

“Can’t happen soon enough, I want my bo… I want David back as himself.”

~*~

“Lorne?”

“Is he in there?”

“Life signs detector says someone is. He’s not answering though.” Cadman hit the radio at her ear. “Chuck, log in a security override on Major Lorne’s quarters, he’s in there but not responding to hails.”

“Understood, Captain Cadman.”

When the door opened, Laura felt along the wall for the light control. She looked to the bed but was surprised to see it empty. The bathroom door was propped open so she walked over and glanced in, it too was empty.

Stackhouse pounded her on the arm. “Look.”

“Meow.”

“Well, there’s the life sign. When did Lorne get a cat? Jeez, go away for a few days and all kinds of stuff happens,” Laura walked slowly towards the small black and white cat sitting on the floor beside the sofa regarding her with wide dark eyes. “Hey there, little guy.”

Stackhouse went to lean on the wall by the door. “Think the Daedalus came while we were at that trade conference?”

She shrugged and crouched down with one hand extended. “I dunno. Aren’t you pretty? Oh, and friendly too!” The cat climbed up into her lap and rubbed his head under her chin. She petted his back in long strokes, which elicited a series of loud purrs from the cat. “I miss having a pet.”

“I’m a dog person,” Stackhouse replied. “Hey, that cat just stuck its tongue out at me!”

“Don’t be stupid, Stacks.” She stood with the cat in her arms. “I guess Lorne’s not here. I wonder where he is?”

Tossing his head towards the nightstand, Stackhouse remarked, “Not like the boss to leave his radio behind.”

“At least we know why he isn’t answering. Maybe he went for a run before bed.” The cat had climbed up and was now hanging over Cadman’s shoulder like a baby as she continued to stroke him.

The door opened and Lorne came in. “When did you get a cat, sir?” Stackhouse asked, pushing away from the wall.

“That is not a cat,” Evan growled and glared at the limp feline in Cadman’s arms. He pointed at the cat. “That was totally uncalled for, and you are so gonna pay for it.”  
“He did it again!” Stackhouse exclaimed, pointing. “That cat stuck out his tongue at the major.”

Cadman rolled her eyes. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“Not a cat.” Evan said in a sing-song voice as he pulled the bat that had been propping the bathroom door open away from the jamb. “Now you have to ask! And maybe I’ll let you in there if you ask nicely. And maybe I’ll let you stand there with your legs crossed.”

“Lorne… Evan, the cat cannot understand you,” Cadman said carefully.

“He understands me perfectly well. And he’s cut off for a month.”

“MEOW!”

“I mean it. You shouldn’t have scratched me. I was just teasing you. It took three stitches to close this up!” Evan pointed at the bandage across his nose as he glared at the cat.

“Meow.”

The cat suddenly leapt from Laura’s arms to the floor and began curling around Evan’s feet.

~*~

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. You pissed me off. I forgot about the claws.”

Evan sighed and stooped down to pick David up. David immediately snuggled against his face and licked him a few times. It was the best he could do without lips. Evan chuckled. “Okay, okay, I forgive you. Just watch the claws.”

“I will, I promise.” David rubbed his head along Evan’s neck and then moved to curl around his neck like a scarf.

Cadman stared. “That is not a cat.”

“I told you that. It’s David.”

Stackhouse blinked in surprise and goggled. “That’s Doctor Parrish?”

“He walked into McKay’s lab while there was a machine being tested and came out short and furry.”

“Meow!”

“What? It’s true!”

“Well, he’s certainly expressive.” Laura walked over and stroked his fur again, then waggled a finger at his nose. “That was not nice, scratching Lorne like that.”

David snuggled his face down after sticking his tongue out at her. Evan had forgiven him; he didn’t need her opinion on the matter.

~*~

Sitting as still as he could at the center of the circle Radek had drawn on the floor, David let out a pitiful wail. They weren’t doing anything. Everyone was ignoring him. He meowed again. They continued to ignore him. Stupid physicists. He stood up and stretched out his front paws. He was going to miss that, stretching out like this, it felt so good. He did it again.

Since everyone continued to ignore him, he trotted to the door and waiting until someone went out and scooted out under their feet. Stupid Atlantis doors wouldn’t open and close for him; he didn’t have enough weight or mass to trip the sensors.

Free, he jogged towards the cafeteria. People usually snuck him food from their trays. Being a cat for the past several weeks had been a little boring, but sometimes it was interesting. He got to see people from a different perspective. Some he had always thought of as cold or standoffish were actually very kind. When he was human again, he intended to thank them for their kindness to him when he was small and furry.

The only person currently in the mess that he recognized as an easy mark was Sheppard. He trotted over and stood up on his hind legs to rest her forepaws on Sheppard’s thigh. “Hey Sheppard. Got snacks?”

Sheppard’s hand came down to cup his head and give him a pet. “I saved you a piece of turkey. I figured you’d get fed up with Rodney and escape at some point.” David jumped up into his lap and accepted the small chunks of meat as Sheppard tore them up for him. He must have had a cat at some point in his life; he was one of the best on the base. The Colonel was never grabby or scary or abrupt.

David lived in fear of Torren Emmagen. That boy was a menace to anything with fur.

His sensitive ears easily picked up McKay’s voice over Sheppard’s earpiece. “Parrish got out again!”

“He’s right here, Rodney. He’s fine. You forgot to give him lunch. Again.”

“I did not.”

“Did so!” David screeched near the mike.

“Oh, wait, maybe I did. Sorry.”

“Mrrrrrr,” David loved that sound, it was so intimidating, low and at the back of his throat. People paid attention when he did that, with his ears flat back. “Mrrrrr.”

“Pissed him off, Rodney. Do you really need him today? I’ll get him some food and drop him back at Lorne’s quarters.”

“I suppose we aren’t getting anywhere. You might as well do that,” McKay conceded and cut the radio off.

“Okay buddy, let’s check out the offerings and get you some lunch,” Sheppard lifted Parrish and set him on the floor. He followed Sheppard’s boots as the Colonel walked over to the food line and grabbed a tray and a plate. “Sautéed fish from Falunz, the Almost-chicken from Belik, or the tava root soup?”

Sniffing the air, David wandered over and sat at the base of the counter beneath the Almost-chicken.

“Good choice.”

After he had eaten, Sheppard carried him back to Evan’s quarters, slung around his neck like a furry scarf. The door opened for him and he crouched down and let David jump off. “Want me to put a video on, or boot up the laptop?”

Sleepy after a big meal, David just went to the bed and jumped up. He curled up against the pillow. The pillow smelled like Evan and it comforted him.

~*~

“Hey Lorne?” Sheppard called as the morning staff meeting let out.

“Yes, sir?”

Waiting until they would not be overheard, Sheppard said, “I’ve been noticing something the last two weeks or so.”

“Sir?”

“It seems like Parrish is getting more cat-like.”

Evan’s stomach clenched, he’d hoped he’d just been imagining things. “How so?”

“Well, he used to talk more. He was a lot more vocal at the beginning, meowing and such in response to questions. He was more… there.”

“I thought it was my imagination. He seems distant. Could you maybe prod Rodney on the research? I’m a little worried sir.”

“I’ll mention it.”

“Thank you sir.”

~*~

Evan was back. David raised his head and slowly uncurled himself from the pillow and stretched. Evan always did good petting. He walked to the edge of the bed and waited.

The bed jounced as Evan flopped onto it. David climbed up onto his chest and sprawled out. Soon Evan’s big hand began to slide across his fur.

David purred his happiness.

“You fading away on me, David? How much of you is still in there? Carson worries that this little brain wasn’t big enough to hold all of you. Did we lose some of you in the transfer? Is part of you still in the machine?” Evan scooped David up under his front paws and lifted him, staring into his face. “I miss you.” He let David slide back down again.

After a short time, David crawled up and licked at the salty skin on Evan’s cheek.

~*~

The big door opened. David leapt up. But the light came and it was just Sheppard.

Not Evan.

He walked over and sat on the bed. “I’m sorry, buddy. We can’t find him. We’re still looking.”

Not Evan.

~*~

Sheppard sighed as Parrish gave a small, sad, little “meow” and then curled up on Evan’s pillow again. Three days. The major and his team had been missing for three days. Parrish had retreated to Evan’s quarters and would hide when anyone but John came in. He had scratched and yowled at McKay when Rodney had tried to coax him out from under the sofa.

Parrish wasn’t eating. Even tuna fish wasn’t an enticement, and he loved tuna. Beckett had expressed concern. The vet in the bio department had expressed concern.

“Buddy, you gotta eat,” Sheppard stroked his fingers along David’s head. “Evan will kill me if you get sick on my watch.”

~*~

“Is it ready, Rodney?”

“I think so. Put him down there in the circle,” McKay pointed and Sheppard moved to carefully put the lethargic feline down. “There now, just stay still for a minute, buddy.” He stroked his hand over Parrish’s head and stepped back to stand with Radek and Rodney by the machine.

If anyone noticed that the Colonel had his fingers crossed behind his back, they were kind enough not to mention his superstitious action.

There was a bright light and the machine made a horrible noise. Or perhaps it had been Parrish. It was hard to tell. When they could all see again, David Parrish was curled on his side in the circle, shivering without his fur coat.

“Someone get a blanket!” Sheppard barked and knelt beside the botanist. He put a hand on his arm and gave a squeeze as Beckett scooted to his other side and pressed a stethoscope to his chest.

David blinked and moaned as he uncurled and sat up. “Ow. Damn. Ow.”

“You back with us?” Carson asked, checking his eyes.

“Yeah. I think so. Everything’s really fuzzy.”

Sheppard smiled, hearing his voice. “Do you remember what happened?”

“I remember bits and pieces. Like a dream. Some feelings. Where’s Evan?”

Frowning, Sheppard patted his arm. “Being held hostage. Woolsey is negotiating. He’ll be home soon, if I have to go blow a few things up to get him, I will.”

“Let’s get you to the infirmary,” Carson said as a gurney was wheeled over.

“Yeah. Okay.” David wobbled as he tried to stand up. “Whoa! Balance is off.”

His biggest worry was now taken care of, so Sheppard put his mind to getting his missing away team back to the city.

~*~

When Evan stepped into the infirmary for his post-hostage check-up, he was weary. His head hurt from being smacked with something blunt and hard. His clothes stank from six days of body odor and the grimy cell they’d been tossed into.

He was a little dazed as he sat through the exam and the body scan that came after.

“Off with you then. Get clean and get some sleep. I heard you ate two MREs in the jumper, so eat if you’re hungry.” Carson patted his arm.

Evan nodded and slogged his way through the corridors to his quarters. He stripped his clothes off on the way to the bathroom. David’s bowls were missing and the bat was gone from the doorway. Sheppard had probably taken David to his quarters; he was one of the few outside the team David tolerated and allowed to pick him up.

Disappointed, missing David, Evan went to the shower and let the hot water run over him. Everything hurt. The water streamed over his head and back as he leaned against the wall.

“You’ll never get clean like that,” David said near his ear, as his hands slid on Evan’s sides and over his hips.

He opened his eyes and turned around to come face to face with David, all human again. “David!”

“What did they do to you?” David’s hands came up and he touched his fingers to the bruises on Evan’s face and neck.

“The usual. You’re back to… you.” Evan pressed against him, his arms circling David’s waist. “I missed you.” He closed his eyes and leaned into David, the gush of relief at having his boyfriend back to himself took the last of his energy.

“Missed you too.” David shifted and moved and Evan felt the softness of a soapy washcloth moving over him. He was too sleepy to protest as David scrubbed away the dirt. He turned as David coaxed him to move, leaned against the wall and let David take care of him. He sighed as the fluffy softness of a towel wrapped around him, drying him. David tugged his hand sand led him to bed, pushing him down and tugging the sheets and blanket over him. “Sleep.”

~*~

“I miss your furry face. You were a cute cat. We should get a cat, when we go back to Earth,” Evan said as he curled on his side and stared at David.

David sniffed. “We would never be able to find a cat as good as I was.”

“You were a good cat.”

“Best cat.”

“If you say so,” Evan smirked.

“Mrrrrr.”

 

The End


End file.
